


Whole Lot of Love

by Fifty



Category: Legend (2015)
Genre: 1960s, Danger, Falling In Love, Friendship, Gangsters, London, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:10:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8027362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fifty/pseuds/Fifty
Summary: Ok guys so let me know if you want me to continue with this story xx





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok guys so let me know if you want me to continue with this story xx

_"London in the 1960s, everyone had a story about the Krays"_

 

At the age of 26 there were a lot of things I was expected to do, have a boyfriend, have my first kiss, have my first passionate experience but not before marriage. Then love the idea of being married with a man who worked while I stayed at home and helped the children while making him a cooked dinner and have it ready for him as he returned from work. Well none of the above had happened to me.

My mother wanted these things for me as any loving mother would, I however found no interest in any man and I started to believe I was I was born to be a nun, however my love for films and books drew me away from that type of life and brought me to wear I stood now.

London 1960s

Trafalgar Square was a rush of busy bodies and high end shops which lured in wealthy men and women. I didn't bring much with me as I left home, only one suitcase filled with my clothes and my flat information which was settled safely between my coat pockets.

Despite my excitement to be in London I remembered what my mother told me, even though you are a 'tourist' don't look like one, so instead of gazing more at the large billboards advertising I moved to the underground clutching my luggage as I went.

\--

My flat was located on Ormsby Street, among myself it housed other single girls who worked and needed cheap yet safe accommodation. The room was small, only enough room for a single bed, a bit of walking space, and a desk. The woman who ran the place was rather stiff, she reminded me of a headmistress I had once who would deliberately single me out and leave my hands with strap marks. Needless to say I doubted I would be making friends with her.

It didn't take long for me to unpack, however I didn't realize I started to sing with the radio which was on in the others girls room.

"You've got a beautiful voice"

The woman stood in the entrance way, her hair in curls and she dressed in her nightwear her face bare but a pleasant smile graced her lips

"Thank you, sorry I do that sometimes"

She chuckled and waved her hand "No problem, sometimes the radio breaks up at least I can always ask you" we chuckled "I'm April Carter, I'm in the room across the hall"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Freya Matthews"

I learned April worked as an executive assistant to the owner of the London bank who she described as an octopus, multiple hands trying to grab her, one would disappear but another would appear. Fortunately I wouldn't have to worry about that as I would be starting work at a hairdressers not far from where I was now, the lady practically hired me over the phone as her other hairdressers immediately stopped working because she was getting married.

I was excited to work, I had always been a worker, when my mother had a cleaning job she used to take me with her wen her friend couldn't help her. I would earn £10 each time I would join her, I wasn't academically gifted which resulted in poor scores from school however as I work I plan to take evening courses to help me get my grades.

April informed me of the rules of the place, no music after 9:00pm, act respectfully to each other, the door closes at 8:00pm and you have to ring the bell to get in which she informed me was never a good experience, however the time was extended on Saturdays and it closed at 10:00pm, and above all no males in the room at any time.

\--

The following morning after breakfast with the girls I made my way to the hairdressers. The woman, Susan, was pleasant and reminded me of a old time actress. She showed me the ropes and introduced to me the other girls who worked there and gave me my first lady of the day. As the day continued the stench of ammonia made its way up my nostrils making me have a headache for the remainder of the day. Just as I swept up my last clients hair from the floor a lady walked in, she was probably in her late 40s early 50s, a kind face as she greeted the rest of the girls who were giggling before all now seemed to be on their best behaviour.

"Violet this is my new girl Freya"

The woman gave me a warm smile before taking a seat, Susan took the ladies coat and offered her a cup of tea

"I love your dress luv, it suits you"

Unconsciously I smoothed out my dark pink polka dot dress "thank you miss, what would you like today"

We spoke throughout, I leaned she lived on Bethnal Green with her husband and three sons, her eyes shined as she spoke of her two boys who I learned were twins. She told me how she used to dress them up when they were little, people would stop her in the street as they cooed and adored her little boys sitting in the pram sleeping peacefully. 'My beautiful boys' she called them.

With a thank you and goodbye Mrs Violet Kray, little did I know my introduction to Mrs Kray would lead to a new life of danger and love.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next couple of weeks Mrs Kray would come in and get her hair done by me. She was very easy to talk to and such a sweet woman I enjoyed our chats.   
One day Violet asked me to come round for some tea and biscuits and offered to show me London, apparently she would ask her sons to hire a car to drive us around. So on a sunny Saturday I walked to Bethnal Green wearing my best dress and my hair loose from my pins.

The road was like any other, mothers pushed their prams, children played in the street, women cleaned the doorsteps while chatting to their friends.

I smiled at a few women who in return gave me questioning glances as I knocked on the door.  A man opened it he looked to be in his late 50s with grey sleaked back hair and he wore grey slacks and a red jumper over his white shirt "yeah?" He asked with a frown on his face

"Um..I'm Freya I'm here to see Mrs Kray"

Just then Violet came to the door with a wide smile "o Freya luv come in, never mind my husband"

Smiling polity as I passed him, Mr Kray went into the living room while Mrs Kray brought me to the kitchen

"You sit yourself there luv, we'll have a cup of tea and then we'll be off"

While the kettle boiled I fixed Mrs Krays hair for her which she thanked me for. She began to ask me about my roommates

"They're all lovely girls, all of us work, some are secretarys others like myself are hairdressers, shop girls, or aspiring singers"

"The girls who sing, are they any good?" She brought the cup and sipped the hot tea

"Quite good, this one girl Roxie sings beautifully"

"My boys own a few clubs I'll ask if they need singers, do you sing?"

I shrugged awkwardly "a little, i used to sing in our church choir growing up"

Violet was interupted by the front door opening and a low husky voice "mum?"

Violet practically grinned with excitement "o that's my Reg"

I held my breath as the man walked in. He was beyond handsome, he should have been a movie star. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow

"This is Freya darlin" Violet stood and kissed her son, who never took his eyes from me, on the cheek before smoothing his suit "you remember"

"Yeah course mum" he finally looked down to Violet with a soft smile on his face "the cars out front Albie will be driving you"

"Such a good boy" she patted his cheek "do you want a cup of tea"

"That'll be lovely mum thank you" he sat opposite me. He looked immaculate in his tailored suit "so it's Freya right?"

Nodding I watched him light the cigerette and offer me one

"I don't smoke"

"Bad habit really, but I've been smoking since I got my hands n them" he smiled as Violet passed him his tea. It was clear the love Violet held for her boys was returned as you can tell the utter adoration on Reggies face as he looked at his mum.

"Where's Ronnie" she asked

"He's got a bit of business to sort out mum, don't worry you'll see him tonight"

As it turns out our quick tea turned into three more as Reggie asked me questions. I felt a little uncomfortable at first but he would occasionally add in a joke which put me at ease

"I was saying to Freya Reg you and Ron own some clubs her friends are singers"

Reggie nodded to his mum before looking back at me "do you sing?"

"Not for a long time but it's really for my friends"

He gave me a soft smile before pushing his cup away "that was lovely mum, I'll be heading off now but have a good day" he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek "nice to meet you Freya, you should come by the club sometime"

Smiling I nodded politely "thanks Mr Kray"

"Call me Reggie"

With that he left the house leaving me with a grinning Violet "he likes you"

Astonished I stared at her "that was liking me? I felt like I was being interrogated"

She chuckled and waved her hand in dismissal "my boys are like that, Ronnie will do the same, they have to be careful you see alot of people want to hurt my boys for no good reason"

Smiling slightly I followed Violet out the door and in the car.


	3. Chapter 3

Staring up at the pale porcelain ceiling as I heard my roomates get ready for a Friday night, my mind drifted back to meeting Reggie Kray. 

 

Having only lived in London for a short period of time the most I knew about the brothers was from Violet who fawned on her two angels with blind love and loyalty. But you don't work in a hairdressers and not pick up on the gossip, it had been three weeks since i had last visited Violet and just as I was about to leave and go home i heard two women who were having their hair bleached talk about 'the naughty twins'. I only caught a few words but I knew they were trouble 

 

Guns

Beatings

Prison 

Gangsters

 

I suppose any mother wanted the best for their children but how could you turn a blind eye to that? I suppose any bad gossip fell on deaf ears to Violet. 

 

"Hello mopy molly" Bridget walked into my room now with curlers in her hair "you joining us tonight?"

 

Despite my refusal the girls dolled me up and told me this was to celebrate my first month living with them. We ended up going go to the double R club. Managing to pass the rather intimidating bouncer I was awed at the size inside. 

 

We stepped through the packed bar and into a open hall filled with people and music. The atmosphere was electric 

 

"Freya, quick there's seats over here" Patty grabbed my arm and brought me to the table closest to the stage.

 

\--

 

I giggled as Helen, a 30 year old secretary, balanced a glass on her head. The girls and I were slightly tipsy. I must admit i was glad the girls dragged me out I was having a good time. Sandra grabbed my arm and held it high 

 

"We have our first singer"

 

Color drained from my face as i realised Sandra had volunteered me for a song

 

"I'm going to kill you"

 

She just laughed and the girls cheered me on. The bright lights helped me think it was omly me i gave the band the tempo i wanted and began to sing

 

￼

 

Yeah yeah yeah [x4]

 

I love you

But I gotta stay true

My morals got me on my knees

I'm beggin' please

Stop playin' games

 

I don't know what this is

Cause you got me good

Just like you knew you would

 

I don't know what you do

but you do it well

I'm under your spell.

 

[Chorus]

You got me beggin' you for Mercy (yeah yeah yeah)

Why won't you release me (yeah yeah yeah)

You got me beggin' you for mercy (yeah yeah yeah)

Why won't you release me (yeah yeah yeah)

I said release me (yeah yeah yeah)

 

Now you think that I

Will be somethin' on the side

But you got to understand that I need a man who can take my hand

yes I do

 

I don't know what this is 

but you got me good 

just like you knew you would

 

I don't know what you do 

But you do it well

I'm under your spell

 

[Chorus]

You got me beggin' you for mercy

Why won't you release me

You got me beggin' you for mercy

Why won't you release me

I said you better release me (yeah)

 

I'm beggin' you for mercy

Why won't you release me

I'm beggin' you for mercy

You got me beggin, you got me beggin', you got me beggin'

 

Mercy

Why won't you release me

I'm beggin' you for mercy

Why won't you release me

 

You got me beggin' you for Mercy

I'm beggin' you for Mercy

I'm beggin' you for Mercy 

I'm beggin' you for Mercy

I'm beggin' you for mercy

 

Why won't you release me yeah

yeah

break it down

 

To my surprise and relef the crowd gave me a big cheer as did my friends. A large smile firmly on my face as I now faced the clear crowd. To my surprise as I looked towards the corner where it would lead you to the other room Reggie stood applauding looking as handsome as he did the first time I saw him. Beside him stood a man with similar features only with glasses and a larger build.

This must have been his brother Ronnie.

 

O my.

 


End file.
